


Yes, Daddy, I Do

by bestworstperson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (yes), BUT DADDY I LOVE HIM, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Forced Eye Contact, I didn't expect to put cum eating in this either but here we are, M/M, Power Dynamics, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Topping from the Bottom, act shocked when I come back in three days and have edited this entire thing, did i drink a whole bottle of wine while writing this?, maybe so, no beta we die like men, please don't tell all the english teachers i had a crush on about my passive voice, switch rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestworstperson/pseuds/bestworstperson
Summary: to my sweet birthday baby, scully1010! (it's late, soz)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Yes, Daddy, I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scully1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scully1010/gifts).



Will and Hannibal had been...involved…for some time now. That was Hannibal’s word for it.  _ Involved.  _ A clinical and pretentious description, but so many things about Hannibal were. The pretension was one those things that had drawn Will to him in the first place. From the day Hannibal showed up to a crime scene in an impeccably tailored three-piece suit Will knew he’d have Hannibal eventually, it was pure luck that it happened so quickly. They were both drawn to each other, of course, but Will’d expected to have to work a bit harder than he had. But no, a few glances across the exam room and a rather calculated and strategically timed arrival at Hannibal’s office and that was it. Despite their relationship being hot and heavy and pushing every conceivable boundary, there were still some lines that Will hadn’t crossed. 

But, hell, what was their relationship for if not taking risks? 

They reclined across Hannibal’s absurdly comfortable obscenely expensive couch drinking wine Will couldn’t pronounce. Some opera—Will guessed a Verdi or Puccini number if Hannibal’s relentless music instruction was paying off—played faintly from the sound system. They weren’t speaking, they were barely touching. The air was heavy with the weight of what was to come and it was only a matter of time until someone blinked first. 

“Verdi?” Will broke the silence at last.

“Puccini. But your ear’s getting better.” 

“I’ve had a good teacher.” Will looked at Hannibal, who avoided his gaze, and, in lieu of an answer, took a sip from his wine glass. Fine. If that’s how it was going to be. 

Will shifted closer to Hannibal, moving slowly but confidently. Hannibal faced straight ahead. He didn’t want to give Will even an inch of satisfaction, but he couldn’t help his eyes from wandering over Will’s form as he closed the expanse of couch between them. Will snuggled into his neck and placed a hand over Hannibal's crotch. Hannibal tensed under his touch; it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Will tilted his head slightly so his lips could graze the edge of Hannibal's jawline. 

"Daddy...", he said quietly."

Hannibal let out a sharp breath. 

A beat….

Then two...

Three...

“Daddy...answer me...please?” Will’s hand moved lazily over Hannibal’s crotch.

“Da-” Hannibal’s hand grabbed Will’s, then, stilling his movement. 

“What are you doing, Will?”

Will ran his nose along Hannibal’s jaw and pressed his lips against his ear. His breath was hot and his voice needy with want as he answered:    


“I’m asking permission. Or maybe forgiveness.” 

“Forgiveness?” Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked and Will knew he had him. Hannibal had played his cards close to the chest so far, managing to keep his breathing under control and his gaze steady, but Hannibal’s one fault, if he had any, was endless curiosity. If you gave him a bear he couldn’t help but poke it. 

“Well, I must have done something wrong? Misbehaved? Broken a rule? Said something I shouldn’t have said?” Will moved again, then, this time swinging his right across himself and in one, swift movement, straddling Hannibal’s lap. “Done something I shouldn’t have done?” Leveling his eyes, he ran his hands down Hannibal’s chest, letting his fingers dance over the buttons on Hannibal’s waistcoat. Hannibal showed immense restraint, only allowing his right hand to rest gently on Will’s thigh. He held Will’s gaze as his left grabbed for the wine glass on the side table. He studied the wine unnecessarily as he spoke.

“You’re playing with fire, Will. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” 

“I could say the same about you, Doctor.” 

Hannibal cast another sidelong glance at Will, whose eyes were dark and heavy with want. Hannibal set his glass back down and brought his hand to Will’s chin, the other adding slight pressure where it rested on Will’s thigh. 

“My sweet, boy. Asking for forgiveness. Assuming you’ve done something wrong.” 

His thumb made gentle circles against Will’s jaw. Will’s eyes closed at the touch and his breathing picked up slightly. He loved Hannibal like this. Gentle, but commanding. Soft, yet authoritative. Their relationship was a simultaneous give and take of power and control. Will always felt like he was walking a razor’s edge with Hannibal but what an enticing walk it was. Every day he pushed further, harder. Let Hannibal know him more deeply and see him more clearly. It was a level of trust and intimacy neither had ever experienced and it made Will ache with want. He’d never wanted or been wanted so completely. It set him on fire. 

“I have no choice but to assume. You’ve hardly looked at me, hardly touched me, all night.” Will let his hands wander aimlessly as he continued. 

“I’m so good for you, aren’t I? Your sweet boy? I’m good for you, right?” Will was positively whimpering now. If Hannibal was going to play dirty, he could too. He used the upper hand while he still had it to grind his hips onto Hannibal’s lap, feeling the Doctor’s impressive length beneath him. “You want me to be good for you, right, Daddy?” 

Hannibal’s breath was shaky as he exhaled. He’d maintained composure so far, but hearing Will use that word with that  _ voice _ caused what little of his composure that remained to shatter completely. He was surrendering to Will just as Will had surrendered to him. Hannibal’s hands cradled Will’s face. He’d wanted to say more, in fact, his mind was racing with thoughts and emotions but when he went to speak he could only muster a faint, breathy “Will.” 

Will’s mouth curled into a self-satisfied smirk, knowing he’d won this round. It was a technique Will had perfected over the years. No matter how many men claimed they weren’t into it, he’d tried it enough times to know that a well-timed “daddy” could unlock a world of possibility. Emboldened, Will pressed further. Grinding his hips down on Hannibal in earnest now, he grabbed the doctor’s hands in his own and brought them to his thighs, encouraging Hannibal to explore freely.

“Do you wanna fuck me, daddy? I’m your sweet, boy, right? Isn’t that what you called me? You wanna feel your sweet boy so tight around you?”    
  
“Will...y..yes. Please.” 

Will surged forward capturing Hannibal’s mouth with his own. Hannibal’s shock quickly shifted into eagerness. It felt like all the air was being sucked from his lungs as they made quick work of each other’s buttons. The whole time Will was begging, pleading. His voice pitched up and needy. Hannibal was so lost in it he could barely focus. His head fell backwards as Will raked his nails down his chest. The acute pain was quickly replaced by Will’s body flush against his, his breath hot in Hannibal’s ear. “You make me feel so good, daddy. I wanna do the same to you.” 

Hannibal’s breath quicking was the only response. 

Will climbed off Hannibal, the doctor grasping blindly for contact, and sank to his knees. He made quick work of Hannibal’s trousers, the expensive fabric yielding to this touch. Will had barely freed Hannibal’s cock from his briefs before he was on him in earnest. Will’s tongue made long strokes up Hannibal’s shaft, following the path with his hand. Hannibal gripped Will’s hair as he started to thrust his hips to match Will’s pace. Will took him to the hilt and hummed appreciatively around Hannibal’s length. 

“Will.” His body was alight with desire and Will wasn’t letting up. He needed to feel Will around him, now. Feel him come apart. Be the one responsible for making it happen. He somehow managed to regain some form of composure and said again, this time with more authority, “Will.” 

Will released Hannibal and sat back on his heels. He looked up at Hannibal through hooded lids, putting on a bit of a show, sure, but if they were going to go there, they were going there. “Yes, da-” 

“Stand up.” Hannibal cut him off before he could say it again. He was already so close, almost embarrassingly so considering what little had actually been done to him, but goddammit. Something about the way Will’s voice hitched, breathier, drenched in lust when he called him... _ that _ ...made Hannibal weak. Fortunately, Will was accommodating and rose quickly. 

“Take off your pants.” Will did as he was told; his movements were unhurried and relaxed, the temperature in the room rising as each second passed. Hannibal looked away, partially from overstimulation and partially so he could grab for the handle of the drawer where he’d stashed a bottle of lube earlier that evening. At the time it’d felt foolishly optimistic but now he was thanking every deity in existence for his foresight. 

“Look at me. Please, Doctor.” Will said Doctor in that same, goading slightly cocky tone he’d been using all night, he may as well have just said daddy again. Hannibal’s breath shook as he turned to see Will fully naked and proudly on display in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he said, “My beautiful boy.” Will’s skin warmed at the praise and walked confidently towards the doctor. 

"Say it again.”    
  
“My beautiful boy.” 

“Again.” 

“Will.” 

“Please? I deserve it, don’t I?” Will grabbed the bottle of lube from where it remained frozen in Hannibal’s hand. “Deserve to be told how beautiful I am and how good I am for you? You’re so good to me, aren’t you? Isn’t my daddy so good to me?” At that, Hannibal grabbed Will by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. This one was less delicate than the first, their bodies now much more keyed up and buzzing with adrenaline. Will broke the kiss gasping for air, “I need you, now.” 

He made quick work opening the bottle, coating Hannibal’s dick with a deft swipe of his hand. Will moved desperately, straddling Hannibal’s lap and clasping his hands behind Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal gripped the base of his cock, guiding it into Will’s entrance. Will went eagerly, not even trying to hide the desperate moans that escaped from his lips. Hannibal’s hands found their place on Will’s hips, but before he could even attempt to set a pace, Will raised himself back up, hesitating for only a second before sinking back down. Pleasure coursed through Will’s body as he moved faster, setting an almost punishing pace. Will pressed their foreheads together, “thank you, daddy. I’m so lucky. God, you’re so good to me.” Hannibal brought a hand to the nape of Will’s neck, gathering the curls there and giving a gentle, yet authoritative tug. Will gasped at the gentle pain, feeling more encouraged by Hannibal by the moment. Hannibal matched Will’s pace jerking his hips up to meet Will as the two of them got lost in the moment. Will was properly whimpering now and, though Hannibal had to assume the music that had been playing what felt like hours ago was still going, it was impossible to hear anything over their gasps and moans and skin on skin. 

Hannibal shifted slightly to change angles and Will nearly screamed, “YES. Right there. Oh god, please.” Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will pulling their bodies flush together. Trapping Will’s long-neglected cock between them, he picked up the pace even further driving towards that spot inside that made Will feel like he was about to drop off a mountain. Hannibal grabbed Will’s face once more, the tender touch a sharp contrast to the rest of the sensations. Will had closed his eyes, but when he opened them now, Hannibal’s were locked on him. Deep, dark pools of lust hiding no emotion. “My sweet, beautiful boy.” 

Will knew he’d been close but his orgasm still took him by surprise and he grabbed for the back of the couch to steady himself. Hannibal’s hands gripped his hips as his whole body shook with pleasure and his release spilled onto Hannibal’s chest. His breath came in heavy, desperate gasps. Hannibal was still pumping into him and Will was on the verge of overstimulated. 

“Hannibal.” 

“I know, sweet boy, you’re being so good for me. I’m almost-” before Hannibal could complete his thought he was emptying himself into Will. Will shuddered at the sensation as he brought his hands to rest on Hannibal’s shoulders. As their breathing steadied, Will looked at the man before him in awe. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s jaw, then another. He pressed a third kiss on Hannibal’s collarbone before he stood, planting his feet on the floor, but so that he was still caging Hannibal’s thighs between his own. Hannibal’s breath quickened once more as Will held his gaze. Will extended two fingers making yet another show by swiping two fingers through release on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal didn’t dare blink as he watched Will lick his fingers clean. 

"Thank you, daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell your dad I said hi.


End file.
